


Not Quite What It Looks Like

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suspected abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: AU: Seb is still a racing driver, but Mark's a rich investor.A secret uncovered through different view points.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 17





	Not Quite What It Looks Like

_Heikki Huovinen_

As Seb’s personal trainer, Heikki was one of the only people who saw the young man partially naked.

Of course, bruises were normal among Formula One drivers, the Finn knew that, but the number of bruises, as well as their shape and placement, made it pretty suspicious.

Normal bruises were often on the knees and chest area, but Seb’s bruises weren’t on those places. No, they were all over his arms, his hips, his back and sometimes even on his neck. And they were shaped like fingers or _hands_ , large hands.

And the first time Huovinen asked about it, Seb smiled a but uncomfortably as he told his PT that it was just a night of rough sex with a stable partner, that he didn’t need to worry about it.

Of course, Heikki didn’t quite trust it. _Just a night_ of rough sex shouldn’t do that, not even in a gay relationship. Yeah, he knew the young German was gay. He didn’t have a problem with it, he just made sure Seb knew he didn’t swing that way. And things were fine.

Sebastian had laughed when the PT had said it to him and told the older man that he wasn’t attracted to Finnish blondes and that he preferred tall dark-haired men with a surfer’s body, and that if he were attracted to anyone on the grid it would be Fernando Alonso.

It had made the Finn feeling relieved.

The second time Heikki asked, it was the same answer. Rough sex.

Afterwards, Huovinen had looked closer at the people his client was involved with. However, no one in the team fitted the description. So, it was no one within Red Bull.

The personal trainer once decided to follow the young man towards his trailer to see if someone would leave or enter who _did_ fit. And what he saw wouldn’t leave his brain again.

There was indeed a dark-haired and tall man in Vettel’s life, a _very_ rich man too by the looks of things.

The man wore an Italian designer suit made of the most expensive materials, one of the latest Rolex models, expensive leather shoes and something that looked like a signet ring. He also looked to be _at least_ 5 years Seb’s senior, but he could easily be 15 years older.

“Why did you make me wait so long?” the taller man asked, his voice husky and baritone deep.

“I’m sorry Mark.” Sebastian said. “The engineers drew things out longer than expected.”

A snarl came from the man named Mark. “No matter, you’re here now, _mine_.”

“Yes Mark, I’m yours.” and their lips smashed together.

The dark-haired man clearly dominated the German, who was clearly enjoying it, if the moans were anything to go by. Even as the rich man’s hands dug into his hipbones.

Well, at least Heikki now knew where _those_ bruises came from. His client had an older and very _possessive_ lover who was apparently very keen on marking his property, and Seb let him.

This was no abusive relationship, like he’d suspected.

* * *

_Britta Roeske_

Britta was Sebastian’s press officer since the young German driver started driving for Red Bull after David Coulthard’s retirement from the sport to be a father to his new-born son. She was one of the people who knew about her fellow German’s homosexuality, she had to know, because things like that could easily leak into the press and she had to be prepared for that to happen.

The female German knew exactly when the hand-shaped bruises started to appear: Malaysia 2010, the start of Seb’s first championship year.

At first, she didn’t think much of it as sometimes in private Seb didn’t rush to cover them up. It only started to alarm her after the race in Japan, where Seb won for the 3rd time that season.

The hand-shaped bruises were everywhere on his arms and torso, places usually hidden by clothes.

It really looked like Sebastian was being _repeatedly_ abused by someone with much larger hands than his own, which was usually a male family member or a lover.

Roeske pulled her driver aside after the Brazilian Grand Prix, where he won once more and claimed a current third in the Championship standings, 7 points behind his teammate Bourdais and 15 behind Ferrari driver Alonso.

“Is there something I should know?” the blonde woman asked.

Vettel frowned, champagne dripping from his face since he’d only just returned from the podium. “What are you talking about?”

Britta grabbed one of his wrists and shoved up the sleeve and pointed at the purple bruise on his forearm. “ _That_. Is someone abusing you? Someone you’re afraid of? Even if you’re ashamed, I can do everything to protect you from him.”

“Britta!” Seb squeaked.

“Even if he’s got power over you, I can get you out.” the German woman told.

The F1 driver let out a deep sigh, even rolled his eyes. “Britta, I know what my bruises look like, that’s even the reason I cover them up! But I’m not being _abused_ , I’m not being _hit_ or _raped_ or anything like that.”

Roeske frowned. “Then how do you sustain all those bruises? Repeatedly?”

Sebastian looked slightly ashamed. “Uhm… well, let’s say that my lover likes to assert dominance over me, and I… like him dominating me. I really like it when he treats me like a rag doll.”

“Could I perhaps have a name? Just to check him up, see if his background’s clean.” the PR-officer said.

“Sure. It’s Mark, Mark Webber.”

Britta frowned for a moment as she wrote the name down. She knew she’d heard that name before, she just didn’t quite know where she knew it from. But she’d find out.

* * *

As promised, Roeske just looked up the name Mark Webber.

With wide eyes she realized this man was one of the many private investors in F1 and openly bisexual. The man was straight up Seb’s type, a thing she could see on the many photos there were online.

Tall, dark-haired, brilliant smile, broad chest, and _very_ much Seb’s senior. He was _almost_ 11 years older.

Webber was rich, _filthy rich_ , all because of his father’s previous investments in Porsche’s and Toyota’s World Endurance Racing programs as well as in Yamaha’s two-wheel bike racing. He owned a good amount of sport cars and property all around the world and always sported that clean-shaven look with hair slicked back and dressed in a tree-piece at formal affairs. There was only a little thing going on between Webber and his ex-wife Ann Neal, who’s accusing Webber of sexually exploiting minors.

That last thing was something Britta would need to keep an eye on. Who knows what that sort of accusations could do to a person’s reputation?

* * *

_Christian Horner_

Christian didn’t have as much to do with the drivers as some other team members did, but he did like to have a conversation with them once in a while to check up on them. He wasn’t _that_ cold hearted.

The first time he saw the bruising, they were marks of handcuffs or rope on the younger driver’s wrists.

The team principal hadn’t blinked an eye at it. What Sebastian did in his private life wasn’t his concern unless it was affecting his driving, which was not the case.

So what if Seb was into BDSM shit? F1 drivers that were single still needed to get shit out of their system once in a while, and sex was an option. Even when they were gay.

The Brit never had a problem with that, nobody in the team did. And if they did, they’d have to face the team’s management, as decided by Mateschitz and Marko.

His eyebrows didn’t rise up until the British Grand Prix in 2010, he saw someone with flowers and a gift box in front of Sebastian’s trailer on the Friday.

Horner _did_ recognize the man; he was a known face around the paddock since he was a private sponsor. Yeah, Bernie loved his wealthy private sponsors and made sure everyone knew them.

This man wasn’t an exception to that rule, and it wasn’t weird seeing him around the paddock at Silverstone as he had property on the British Isles, but what the hell was he doing in front of Seb’s trailer with a bouquet of flowers?

The driver opened the door and looked genuinely surprised. “Mark? I thought I wouldn’t see you until Monday! How come you’re here already?”

“Just to surprise you, my darling.” and the wealthy man kissed the young Red Bull driver.

Christian blinked at what he saw. A private sponsor in a relationship with a driver? That was unusual.

Not only unusual though, possibly dangerous too if the relationship turned sour.

Once the kiss was over, the German looked at his lover with his electric blue eyes. “You’re so sweet.”

The man, Mark, gave his younger lover the presents, which he gratefully accepted and let the man in.

 _‘Mark Webber.’_ the name only just came to the youngest team boss in history.

That man was an Australian, always present for the Australian Grand Prix somewhere in the VIP part.

Anything else the Brit currently knew about him was through gossip that was always going around.

There were still court days because his ex-wife wanted a sum of money and then there was the rumour that he liked young boys… _underaged_ boys.

Seb though was very much legal, even if he barely looked 18 at times, the kid was 23.

So yeah, Webber indeed liked young boys… or at least young-looking men that were actually of legal age.

 _IF_ Webber was found out having sexual relations with Sebastian, it would merely cause a bit of a scandal inside the paddock, but it would affirm Webber’s statements about not being sexually involved with _minors_ like his ex-wife claimed he was.

Horner had to walk past Seb’s trailer in order to get to his own. It went well, until there was a pretty hard bang against the trailer wall he was walking next to. It stopped him dead in his tracks.

Sebastian cried out, mostly in pleasure rather than pain.

“Yes Mark, dominate me like that.” the driver said. “ _Please_ , give me your cock.”

“I’m going to make you beg for it. On your knees and suck me off, you little slut.”

“Yes Master.”

If brain bleach existed, Christian was _sooo_ going to need it to get _that_ out of his head.

* * *

After hearing that, the Briton really couldn’t look his driver straight in the eye in the fear of embarrassing himself. It didn’t matter that Seb was involved with an older man and had _that_ type of sex, but his traitorous brain didn’t stop imagining how Seb was getting it on with mister Webber.

Nor did it help that Webber was present, at Ecclestone’s insistence.

The Australian did have quite a capital investment in the sport, it was logical he was here at the Belgian Grand Prix on the Saturday… plus it was his birthday.

Not that everyone was comfortable with his presence.

Frank’s daughter Claire wasn’t happy, nor was Whitmarsh, and most of the younger drivers avoided him.

The investor didn’t mind it much.

Christian did look him up and down. The man was sharply dressed, as always, dress shoes and a three-piece suit and a silver Rolex around his wrist. His hair was slicked back, and he once more sported a shaven look that made him look younger than his 34 years.

“Does that man really have to be here?” Whitmarsh asked, pointing at the Aussie.

“He is an investor, Martin, an honoured guest.” Bernie replied. “Of course, he should be here.”

“He’s an _abuser_ , Bernie.” the McLaren principal spat. “Abusing his wealth to have sex with _kids_.”

The Red Bull team principal let his eyes dart to Webber, who was studying the drink in his hand.

“ _Look_! He’s not even denying it!”

The investor cleared his throat. “That, mister Whitmarsh, is because I learned the hard way that when you try to deny allegations, people will see it as proof of your guilt. My ex-wife sadly uses this tactic to ruin my reputation among the people I mingle with, so I’ve long stopped trying to deny the claims. Only time will tell the truth. But if you really want to know it, yes, I like my partners a bit younger as they are much more adventurous in the sexual aspect, but no, I’m not going as far as taking minors to my bed because that would be just plain _disgusting_. Twenty-one’s the lowest I’ll go.”

The young team principal could sympathize with that. He could only imagine what the Australian was going through with such a bitter divorce. His own hadn’t been the smoothest, but he still had pretty good contact with his former wife, and he was still seeing his daughter.

“My current partner is twenty-three years of age, met him when he was twenty, and we started our relationship when he was twenty-one.”

“Do you have proof?” Martin asked, eyes narrow.

“I’d love to introduce you to him, but he’s publicly still in the proverbial closet. I think you might have to wait until he’s ready to come out, if we’re still together at that point of course. You never know if the ship will sail or sink. I thought I could last with Ann, but that didn’t work out in the end.”

Chris hummed. “True. Some people take their time to come out.”

He knew Seb wasn’t overly comfortable with everyone in the world knowing, because it could very much affect his racing career since he could be denied entry in certain countries the F1 circus came.

Though if Ecclestone knew about Seb’s orientation, he’d probably either _demand_ access for his driver or just quit racing in those countries all together. Bernie was one of the most liberal old men ever.

* * *

_Rocky_

Rocky was Seb’s race engineer at Toro Rosso, had moved with him to Red Bull in 2009. He liked to think their relationship was good, stable and that there was trust between them.

Seb had trusted the Brit to keep certain things somewhat a secret, like his homosexuality, like his affinity for BDSM games, bondage and rough sex with older men. Yep, the young German liked his dark and tall men a couple years older, preferably five or more.

It was creepy. The older guy thing.

The race engineer knew there was this one rule, ‘half your age plus seven’, which counted in both directions, before relationships were deemed inappropriate or people would seek another motive behind such a relationship like money or power.

He too began to see the bruising.

At first, it was just some around the wrist, indicating some sort of bondage had gone on.

But a couple races later, Brit noticed there was bruising on the shoulders too.

Seb kept it very hidden, preferring long sleeved shirts or at least some sort of fluffy wristband.

Rocky feared for the driver.

Sebastian was a shortie compared to some other drivers on the grid, a toothpick too, even if he was putting on some muscle. He still looked younger than his actual age, even if he was growing a beard. And he just looked like innocence itself with those blue eyes and blonde hair. Those older men Seb was interested in could easily abuse him, especially since they were the dominant partner.

The engineer knew Britta had seen the bruising too, and there was no doubt Seb’s trainer Heikki had also seen something here or there. But nothing changed.

Bruises came and went, and the cycle repeated again.

So, the race engineer investigated the situation himself. He started following Seb.

At first there was no one out of the ordinary whom he talked to. Just team members, Christian, Helmut, Ecclestone, a couple private sponsors, his teammate, Kimi, Heikki, Lewis, Nico… nobody out of place. So maybe it really was someone back home in Germany or Switzerland.

But then Rocky saw his driver kissing one of the sponsors during the weekend in Hockenheim.

And it wasn’t a good luck kiss or a normal kiss between friends or something. No, it was a pretty erotic kiss.

The taller man had Sebastian pressed against one of the trucks and basically in command. He was just Seb’s type; dark-haired, tall and a couple years older.

The Red Bull race engineer didn’t recognize the man until the pair parted. Then he realized who exactly the sponsor was: Australian private investor Mark Webber, extremely rich, openly bisexual and a lover of youngsters.

Webber was being investigated after his ex-wife said in court that her ex-husband took minors to his bed.

And well, Seb could pass for a minor if he was clean shaven.

“What do you want to do with me tonight?” the racing driver asked.

The Aussie hummed. “I don’t want your pretty ass hindering you tomorrow. How about we do some master and slave roleplay? You down for that one?”

“Oh, yeah. You going to chain me to the bed again?” Seb sounded lustful.

“The only think I know at this moment, is that I want your pretty mouth around me, sucking me off, and that I want to whip you.” Webber replied.

The blonde moaned. “I can’t wait.”

“Just a couple more hours before we can play.” Webber gently caressed the driver’s cheek.

“I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too, Sebby. Do well for me.”

Sebastian held his older lover intimately. “I will. I’d do anything you ask of me.”

The private investor raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”

“Okay, _almost_ anything. But you get the gist of it.”

“Of course, my love.” and the two of them gave each other a couple kisses before separating and each going their own way; Seb to his trailer and Webber to the hospitality suite he was staying at.

Rocky couldn’t quite understand why his driver would be with that man, especially with all those rumours surrounding him and the Australian Federal Agency digging into each and every single sexual relationship he had since his marriage to Ann Neal.

If that conversation is anything to go by, the pair indulged in sexual roleplay, coinciding with Seb’s affinity for BDSM and rough sex. That’s probably where all the bruises came from too.

The Brit looked up information about Seb’s older lover Mark Webber on his computer.

His wealth was well documented, especially with pictures of the Aussie in front of his primary house in Canberra, his secondary house near the Silverstone circuit and his tertiary house on the Belgian border with Luxembourg. And then there was his extensive car collection that included McLaren supercars, Porsches, Lamborghinis and Bugattis. Oh, and a big Rolex watch collection.

There had been many pretty blondes in his life, both men and women. Some already out in the world and others dug up by the Feds. All of them were between the ages of 23 and 27 when they had their sexual relationship with Webber and happened before or during his marriage.

Literally the only thing one could conclude out of that was that Webber was a _serial cheater_.

It was probably only a matter of time before the Feds would find out about Seb and that it would cause a scandal in the paddock as well as beyond, especially if their relationship was more than just occasional fuckbuddies and was a romantic relationship with the intention of future marriage.

But what was the most mind boggling to the race engineer, was the question whether Webber was abusing Sebastian or whether the bruising was just a consequence of BDSM games. He had to talk to Christian about this.

* * *

“Christian, I need to talk to you. In private”

The brunet raised an eyebrow but didn’t inquire further. “Alright, c’mon in.”

Rocky went inside Christian’s small office and sat down in front of his boss.

“What is it that you need to talk to me about?” the young team principal asked.

“I’m torn Christian. I don’t know if you know, but Seb’s in a relationship with Mark Webber, a suspected paedophile.” the engineer stated. “And I don’t know if I should… tear ‘em up, you know, to keep Seb _safe_.”

“I knew about that already.” Horner stated. “I saw mister Webber giving Seb flowers back at Silverstone. But I don’t think you should worry about Seb so much, he very much wants the relationship he’s having.”

“You’re sure he’s not being abused?”

The team boss’s blue eyes turned soft. “I know you care about Seb a lot, but maybe you should go and talk to Britta, she’s got all the information about their relationship for if some random journalist leaks pictures of the two of them.”

Yeah, maybe he should go and talk to the German woman.

* * *

It took the engineer a while before he truly gathered all the courage to talk to miss Roeske.

“Oh, hey Rocky.” Britta said with a smile. Then she saw his concerned look. “Is something wrong?”

“I really don’t know how to start this conversation without it getting awkward.” the Brit stated. “But… Seb’s bruises… you’re sure it’s just because of uh… BDSM?”

Roeske nodded. “Very. It’s pretty invasive on Seb’s sexual life, but Antti and I have to document every bruise and cut that can’t be written off as a random everyday injury anyone could sustain. You really don’t want to know what kind of games those two play.”

“And what about… mister Webber?”

“You’ve heard the rumours?”

Rocky nodded. “It’s pretty much open on the internet.”

The German woman scoffed. “Figures. Paparazzi dig up all the dirt you don’t want the world to know. But mister Webber is actually a rather sweet man, very considerate of Seb’s needs in their relationship. I myself had doubts too in the beginning, especially considering mister Webber’s age. But he really likes Seb, even wants to marry him.”

“And that whole thing about minors?”

The blonde shrugged. “The former Mrs. Webber, miss Neal, is sadly a gold digger. And well, mister Webber found out and divorced her, which made her _very_ unhappy. Her only goal now is to get a huge amount of money from mister Webber so she can live a comfortable life with her son. It’s sad that she roped her own son into it, kid must be miserable.”

* * *

_Sebastian Vettel_

Seb had never expected to find the love of his life so soon. He was a Formula One driver, a gay man active in one of the most masculine sports in existence, he didn’t have so much time to find a gay bar somewhere and pick up someone he could possibly date. Nor would it work because he was so high profile. He’d get recognized by someone the moment he stepped through the door.

Then, Mark had appeared suddenly.

They had met at the 2009 Monaco Grand Prix weekend during a dinner with sponsors and investors.

Mark was freshly divorced at that moment from his hag of an ex-wife, incredibly charming, charismatic, handsome and just ready to be snatched up.

Sebastian had slightly flirted with the man to see if he swung his way.

And yes, the rich Australian was indeed _very_ interested in the 21-year-old driver. He openly ogled Marko’s protégé and flirted back almost immediately.

Things had stayed at flirting for a pretty long time, neither daring to hint at wanting more in the fear of being rejected by the other. Which continued until somewhere in the winter break between 2009 and 2010, when Mark asked Seb to come to Australia earlier than planned. He wanted to take Seb out.

* * *

Seb turned around in those strong and masculine arms that always held him after they had sex. His asshole did still sting a little, but it was nothing more but the usual pain after being fucked in the ass by his gorgeous lover. He went with his hand through Mark’s dark curls with a smile. He could still barely believe that this incredibly sexy man chose him.

And Mark chose just that moment to open his beautiful hazel eyes and gaze at his younger lover.

“Good morning, Liebling.” the blonde said before kissing his man.

The Australian pushed the 23-year-old flat on his back and covered the smaller body, who tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he could easily pin the younger man down before capturing that mouth again and grid their groins together. “Do you know what you even do to me?”

“You mean physically? Oh, yeah, I have a pretty good idea.” and their kissing continued.

The older man was a _very_ possessive lover since he discovered he secretly liked rough sex.

Sebastian arched up, pressing his body against his lover’s. He felt that thick cock was hardening and moaned as he felt it.

“You want it again, huh?” and Webber moved a hand down to probe his partner’s asshole.

Seb felt that Mark’s finger slid in rather easy, which meant he was still open from last night. He’d need less prep then usual before he could have sex again. “Yes. I’ll always want you.”

“Good. I’m going to make love to you now.” and the rich man’s fingers prepared the German’s asshole for his cock.

The racing driver bit his lip in anticipation. Their sex life was filled with filthy stuff that came straight from the Kama Sutra, but that all made the slow love making even more enjoyable.

Their kisses were always filthy, open mouthed but so fucking hot.

“You’re such a pretty slut for me.” Mark said as he pushed in, making the blonde moan. “So bloody beautiful and tight for me.”

Sebastian was a moaning mess. His lover was experienced and skilled when it came to sex. After all, he had a wife before and without a doubt they would have experimented. He may not have been a virgin at his first time with Mark, but he knew a lot less in the area of sex. The only thing he knew about himself prior to his relationship with Mark going sexual, was that he was a sub and that he liked it rough.

“You like it when I call you a slut, don’t you?” the older man’s voice was dropping low.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

The Aussie had his nose pressed into his lover’s neck as he was slowly fucking the young man beneath him. “I really like to see you chained up and spread out, just ready to be used for pleasure.”

The German moaned at the thought of being bound like that and used like a sex doll.

“I would also like to fuck you on the hood of my car.” the rich man said. “You all naked with your legs spread with me being still clothed.”

Seb moaned even louder. “Mark! Yes… tell me your fantasies, how you want to take me.”

“How about you, my pretty slut?” and he shoved extra hard into his partner’s asshole.

It made the young blonde mewl. “ _Ah!_ Oh God… I want you to treat me like I’m your sex slave. I want to wear a collar. _Ah!_ Yeah, right there! Fuck, why must you fuck me so well?”

“Because you like it.”

* * *

_Mark Webber_

The Aussie from Queanbeyan knew his ex-wife would try to fuck up his life the second he told her he wanted a divorce. She was petty like that.

She even tried to ruin his reputation by claiming he was exploiting minors, promising them the world in exchange for sexual favours. Mark shuddered at that.

Yes, he did love women _and_ men who were a tad bit younger than him, but not _that_ young!

Mark wasn’t even completely sure if he should be falling for Sebastian Vettel… cause that guy looked _extremely_ young and innocent even at the age of 21, because he had a bit of a baby face.

But Vettel had been anything _but_ innocent. During their first time, the then 22-year-old had sucked cock like an expert, like he’d done it a million times before. The kid liked it rough, he wanted to be able to feel he was thoroughly fucked the morning after, and Webber gave it to him.

The Australian even discovered he too liked a bit of roughness every now and then, he got a kick out of his partner totally submitting to him like a slave to his Master, but he still liked to make love to his partner, to make them feel good without chasing his own pleasure.

When Seb told Mark people in Red Bull were starting to think he was being abused, Mark feared for even more people thinking like that if they found out about their relationship.

It’s not like Mark was ashamed of his relationship with Seb. The complete opposite was true, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops so everyone would know. He was a proud bisexual.

But the rumour about him exploiting youngsters combined with the bruises Sebastian had all over his pale skin would certainly give his ex a good opportunity to gain money from him as a ‘compensation for putting up with such disgusting behaviour during the course of their marriage’.

The Aussie truly loved Seb, he’d do anything for the younger man, but he would never ever throw him in front of the proverbial wolves. He’d rather let his own reputation be damaged than seeing Seb going down with him as the shit came washing over them.

So, when photos of them kissing started turning up near the end of 2012, as Seb was defending his title against the attacking Ferraris, Webber feared the worst was going to happen.

But none of the photos released to tabloids and websites showed much detail.

It was just them kissing in various positions… the spiciest one would be the one where Mark was sitting on the hotel bed after the Japanese Grand Prix in 2011, chest naked, with the then 2-time World Champion sitting on his lap, knees digging into the matrass, lip locked with his lover while removing his own shirt and baring his chest to that lover.

And well… Seb had been 24 at that point, and the only thing it truly revealed was that Mark liked younger men, that Seb liked older men and that they were steady lovers.

There were only some outcries from outside the paddock stating that gays didn’t belong in such a masculine sport, but those were quickly cut down by Ecclestone himself. That man was born in the wrong generation, for sure.

After the release of the pictures, there was just no need to hide anymore.

The two of them walked hand in hand in the streets of Canberra just like any normal couple.

The pictures coming out also gave Mark an excuse to dress his lover up in nice suits and buy him nice gifts that may or may not have been a little expensive. He just wanted Seb to be happy.

The Aussie wasn’t worried that the Formula One driver was going to break his heart. He’d learned from his big mistake that was marrying Ann, he’d promised himself to never ignore the red flags.

His young German lover didn’t have any red flags.


End file.
